Ti'fur Directorate
Overview The Directorate of the Sovereign Ti'Fur Republic and Outlying Territories is a sovereign state in western Iria. The capital is the Palatium and the largest city by population is Meridian. It is currently ruled by the Hierarch Tisif Kilysia-Altaru. History The history of the Directorate stretches far into the Ancient Times, of which little is known. What few tales and legends remain speak of the Great Upheaval, an event which forced the mass migration of the Ti'Furi from the continent of Cadia. Though the stories surrounding the Great Upheaval are often confusing, contradicting and unclear, the common theme they share is the necessity of the Ti'Furi to come together to overcome the many difficulties posed by their new home on Iria. The mountainous territories which compose the present-day Directorate were largely uninhabited when discovered at the end of the Great Upheaval, and it was here that the Ti'Furi chose to make their home. Bearing similar environmental conditions to that of the land they had departed, it became possible for the Ti'Furi to adjust quickly to their new environment. Upon the establishment of the first few permanent settlements in Fynis, Kirylis, and A'ria, the election of a new government to oversee the continued expansion and settlement of the peoples was established at the Palatium, and termed the Conclave. Initial Expansion and the First Consolidation War The early years of the Directorate were harsh, with many doubting the viability of the new territories. The mountainous terrain, though similar to that which they had left, proved to be a significant challenge for the establishment of larger settlements as the existence of dwarf-like people who inhabited the peaks created a persistent atmosphere of conflict, with raids and skirmishes an almost daily occurrence. As expansion continued through the state now known as Fynis, the increasing severity and frequency of the attacks became an ever-growing concern in the minds of the first Conclaves. By the time of the fourth Conclave in the year 1DE 645, the military situation had grown to a state where the Hierarch, Filan Dorial-Venn believed the time had come to end the Um-Dodenon threat to the fledgling Directorate. On the 7th day of the second month, when the snow was still light upon the mountain peaks, the Pinndarian Offensive was launched, quickly securing key strategic positions within the region. Unknown to the Directorate forces, the Um-Dodenon threat was not uniform, instead consisting of various scattered mountain tribes that waged their own individual campaigns. Victory came swiftly to the upper altitudes, where the barbarians were unable to match the mobility and logistical flexibility of the Sorosson, though their resistance in the labyrinthine cave systems and valleys proved a much greater challenge, devolving often into hand-to-wing fighting in tight corridors and the prowess of individual fighters often winning the day. Oft considered by Ti'Furi scholars the most difficult campaign yet waged by the Directorate, the conflict, now termed the 'First Consolidation War' came to a close in 1DE 651, when the remnants of Um-Dodenon resistance were finally cleared from the Four Lakes region. The Inter-War Period The period between 1DE 651 and 665 was marked by the rapid and continued expansion of Directorate settlements, with change largely settling on the expansion of the Palatium and its surroundings, heralding the construction of the second through fourth Sky Towers. Permanent settlements also began to be established along the eastern coast, with the most prominent of them being the creation of Meridian, a trade city which flourishes to this day. Relations were also established with the high-elves of Fae'darim, so known as their arrival similarly as refugees was a plight the Sorroson knew well. Seeing those who suffered a similar fate, the Directorate granted Lord Teridas Aerilan and his people the Protectorate Island of Fae'darim in 1DE 657, where they have resided to this day. In return for this act of kindness, the amulets which permit the Sorroson to communicate with the world are enchanted by the elves, promising to also lend their magical expertise where such would be considered necessary. Thus, the members of the Conclave were expanded by one to encompass the ambassador to the Elves. Termed the Bearer of the Onyx Mirror for the means of communication they use to relay the will of the high-elven lord, they often serve as expert advice in the matters relating to magic. The Second Consolidation War Despite the peaceful expansion of the Inter-War Period, it became clear that the Um-Dodenon threat was one that could no longer be ignored. Having reformed their forces under King Haedunn Longstaff, the Um-Dodenon armies attempted a concerted push to dislodge the foundation of Directorate power in Kirylis throughout the spring of 1DE 666. Though initially successful, pushing Directorate forces far up the western coast, their later efforts through the autumn of 666 were stymied by what is now perceived to be internal divisions within the Um-Dodenon army. Although they had come together for the retaking of their lands, tribal divisions remained strong amongst them, and those who's lands has been retaken has wished to resettle for the long winter. Fear of a harsh winter was not unfounded, for the Templaris had divined from the signs a winter most harsh, ultimately lasting into the early summer months. Early in the war, when Ti'Furi reversals had been most severe, an effort to resolve the matter had led much religious fervour, particularly to that of the Phoenix Eternal. With such passing, it seemed effective and many enthusiastic Sorroson pledged themselves fully to the war effort. Such energy and drive in the face of earlier losses permitted the establishment of a defensive line and redoubt to which Directorate forces could be withdrawn. Equally key to the resistance and resurgence against the barbarian king Longstaff was the many sacrifices and gains made by Directorate Intelligence. Suffering from a recent purge by the then Hierarch, Chun Sheran in what is now termed the 'Conclave of Discord' by contemporary scholars, a considerable effort by Gladia Kilysia rejuvenated the depleted agency, sowing confusion amongst the Um-Dodenon encamped in the valleys. One of the more critical operations undertaken was the systematic and continued effort to burn any considerable vegetation, greatly hindering the foraging parties which the Um-Dodenon relied heavily on due to the lack of a harvest planted earlier in the year, meaning that they critically lacked food unlike the Ti'Furi who had established key food stores within caves in their mountain strongholds. The unusually harsh winter, combined with attrition from Directorate Intelligence and civilian militia and resistance led to rising dissention within the ranks of the Barbarian King, where political divides weakened an already exhausted army. Crippled further by continued desertions due to the loss of morale amongst his forces, it is now estimated that up to three-quarters of the forces the King has begun the winter with had either succumbed or left the field. With the resumption of the campaign and the skies once more open to aerial operation, forces rallied from states such as Mystralin and Eveneera crushed the flagging remains of King Longstaff's army, inflicting heavy losses as he attempted to retreat and regroup his forces. General pushes to the East and South, though difficult, came easier as the long winter months has enabled the training and armoring of several divisions, avoiding the worst of the cold. With this new round of reinforcements, campaigning continued for a further two years, deep into early 669 as pockets of Um-Dodenon resistance slowed the approach and march of Directorate forces. However, by the summer of 669, Directorate forces had made their first critical breakthrough against the Shadowed Mountain, an imposing fortress set deep into what many considered an impenetrable range. Instead of risking a dangerous battle, Directorate forces settled for a siege. However, in a final effort to prevent encirclement and a prolonged fight, King Longstaff (who by now suffered from paranoia and mild insanity brought on by what he perceived was an abandonment by his gods) charged at the assembled and readied siege line. Screened from above by Gryphon Wing (restored to fighting strength after crippling losses brought about by the harsh winter and the death of many Gryphons due to the abnormal cold) and the ballistae and archers assembled on the ground decimated what remained of the Barbarian King's army as they charged. Though King Longstaff was captured, severe casualties and the casual destruction of most of the remaining army implored the defenders to consider that holding out, while possible, was ultimately futile and surrendered the fortress. In retribution for his many war crimes against citizens of the Directorate, and in an offering to the Phoenix Eternal for the intervention that prevented the annihilation of the Directorate, the King Longstaff was burned alive in a pyre as part of victory celebrations on the Palatium. Those in attendance remarked the many shifting colours as the prisoner was a testament to the favour granted by the Phoenix Eternal, and it was widely believed that such would lead to a long period of peace and prosperity for the Ti'Furi Directorate in the years to come. The Third Consolidation War With the passing of the Second Consolidation War and the ensuing years of peace, relations with what remained of the Um-Dodenon tribes had been established, though those Um-Dodenon who chose to remain within the Directorate found themselves exposed to more and more scrutiny as nationalistic sentiment arose alongside the resurgent populist sects of the Solaarian Ascendancy. Government and Politics The Ti'Fur Directorate is a meritocratic pluto-democracy, favouring individual advancement based on several key areas, a key tenet of their culture which remains an important part of the governing style undertaken by the ruling council. Both suffrage and the ability to stand for election for office are not universal in Ti'Fur; instead those who wish to vote or stand must have reached the age of majority and be capable of demonstrating a minimum wealth level prior to being permitted to do so, restrictions which apply universally, regardless of gender. The government itself is composed of the Conclave, a mixture of both civilian and military officials. Of the positions, only the office of Hierarch is directly elected by the people, which is currently occupied by Tisif Kilysia-Altaru. Of the nine other positions in the Conclave, the Hierarch is entitled to appoint four - namely the Diplomat-General, Internal and External Judicators, and the Executor of the Conclave. The remaining positions are filled by the Skye and Fleet Executors, who command Ti'Fur's army and fleet respectively, the Inquisitor-General, who commands Directorate Intelligence, the Bearer of the Onyx Mirror, who serves as the representative of the High-Elf Protectorate on the Conclave, and the Solariia Templaris, the High Templar of the Solaarian Ascendancy. Each Hierarch serves for a term of eight years, as does the representatives whom they nominate to the respective positions. Elections occur in the winter of the 7th year of the current term, and any who meet the criteria may stand for election. However, as proof of both strength and wit, all candidates must also be capable of flying unaided from the base of the Blacksnow Ridge to the Presidium. Candidates who qualify in this must then compete in elections, and the first candidate to secure at least 50% of the vote is elected Hierarch. If no candidate has managed to assemble the majority vote, the two most popular candidates are then set in a run-off election, and the winner assumes the office. The Palatium Serving as the official capital of the Ti'Fur Directorate and located over 3500 metres above sea level in the caldera of an extinct volcano, the Palatium is a marvel to behold. Serving as the administrative capital of the Ti'Fur Directorate it stands as a testament to the establishment of the first Conclave. Trekking to the city is difficult during the summer, having to scale the steep and narrow mountain paths, a risk only increased during winter when the threat of avalanches and snowstorms loom. Flight remains the best way to access the city throughout the year, but remains incredibly treacherous in winter due to the prevalence of freezing gales and hailstorms. As a result, most non-critical government functions are devolved to Meridian for easier access.Category:Ti'Fur Category:Nations of Rione